Blood and Magic
by Twisted-Persona
Summary: After TAC before TLG. Artemis has just finished his treatment and goes on a mission where he is badly wounded. He is taken back to the Argon Clinic where he needs a blood transfusion or he'll bleed to death. Holly gives him some of her fairy blood which ends up causeing side effects, making Artemis something other than human.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

Bullets whizzed through the air narrowly missing Holly's pointy ear. She dived behind a piece of rubble as another torrent of bullets came heading her way. This mission started off like most of them, quiet, but the moment Holly, Artemis, and Butler set foot in the old construction yard they were ambushed by two sprites packing a lot of heat. The tall skinny sprite swore and flew up to get an aerial shot, in the moment he was about to pull his trigger and put an end to Holly permanently a bullet pierced his wing and he was blown out of the sky. The sprite hit the ground with a sickening crack. Butler helped Holly to her feet and said, "That was close. You should be more careful."

She nodded and turned the dial up on her Neutrino. She wasn't going easy on them anymore. The other sprite glowered at the two of them and emptied his pistol firing at them, but Holly and Butler were too quick and none of the bullets even came close to connecting. Holly fired three shot and each one hit the sprite dead in the chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. She turned to Butler and smiled, "That was almost too easy. I wonder if Artemis is finished getting that information."

At her last word the pale teenage came walking up to them holding a a computer disc, "Don't you have any faith in me, Holly?"

The elf slugged him on the arm, "Of course I do, Mudboy. Now let's get back to Police Plaza so Foaly can analyze that. I'll call for a clean up when we get to the shuttle."

The trio began walking away, enjoying their victory, when the sprite Butler had shot down began to stir. He tightened his grip on his gun, determined not to die without doing some damage. His hand shook and he took aim and fired, then he fell into the dark unforgiving void of death.

The three turned around the moment they heard the gun fire, but the bullet was already flying fast toward them. The sprite had been trying to hit Butler, but his hand was so shaking it threw his aim way off and the bullet hit Artemis right it the head. He fell to the ground, alive, but unconscious and bleeding to death. Holly dropped to her knees next to him, tears welling up in her eyes. She openned her com link to Police Plaza and shouted desperately into her microphone, "This is Captain Holly Short requesting immediate emergency assistance! I repeat, I have a man down!"

The officer on the other end came through, "Alright, Captain Short. We'll dispatch an emergency team to your location, remain calm and they'll arrive as soon as possible."

The tears flooded down her cheeks and she pleaded with the boy, "Hold on, Artemis. Help's on the way..."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Some concerns were brought to my attention and i don't really know how to reply to comments on here so i'm putting it in an Author's Note. Most people think that if you get shot in the head you'll die, but that's not always the case. The chances are very slim, but it is possible to survive a bullet to the head.**

_**Chapter 2:**_

Ordinarily the J. Argon Clinic was a relatively quiet place, safe the psychiatric wing where the screams of the insane constantly echoed through the halls. There was your everyday hustle and bustle of nurses and staff as they tended to the sick and injured. For the last six weeks there had been an unusual amount of gossip going around in the staff lounge. The was when the clinic acquired a human patient, an oddity that the nurses could not resisted being curious about. The human was small compared to most and when he arrived he seemed somewhat shaken up, if not a little bit frightened, and he was constantly looking over his shoulder as if his imaginary foes might materialize at any moment and drag him away to who-knows-where. Anybody who looked at him could instantly tell that something was very wrong, but the boy was discharged from the clinic just yesterday, looking serious and determined. You would never be able to tell that the boy who came in and the one who left were the same person. After his departure things when back to normal in the hospital. The nurses went back to talking about what soap opera they watched the night before and nobody made excuses to go down to the psych ward to poke there heads into room 238 to get a glimpse of its strange resident. Dr. Argon sat in his office enjoying the fact that Artemis Fowl was out of his life when a phone call came in from the front desk. The tiny red light on the intercom only blinked twice before he push the button and a shy female voice squeaked its way through, "Um... Dr. Argon, Sir... You have a phone call from police plaza... they say its urgent..."

The doctor groaned. The last six weeks had him completely stressed out; what could they possibly want now? "Yes, Kristen. Put them through."

He picked up the phone and can a long conversation with the officer on the other line. Afterward he felt like banging his head against the wall until he lost consciousness, but instead he headed for the emergency room where they were bringing in a human patient who had just been shot in the head. He walked as slow as he could without making it obvious that he had no desire to save the life of Artemis Fowl the Second.

Argon came through the emergency room doors and began giving instructions to the medical warlocks trying to treat the child, "Alright. First we'll need to remove the bullet. If we heal him with it in there the lead will kill him and we would have wasted our magic for nothing." Argon dictated as he grabbed the surgical tweezers and began extracting the bullet through the hole it made when it went in, "Good. Now we can start the healing, but judging by the amount of blood in this room our magic won't be able to replace enough of it for him to survive. He'll need a transfusion."

One of the nurses in the room approached Argon and cleared her through, "Sir, I've gone over our files. It doesn't look like we have enough blood in his blood type for a transfusion. We'll need a donor, but nobody on duty has an AB- Blood type. Its even less common among fairies than it is in humans."

Argon frowned, this wasn't good. He was going to lose the boy if he could find a donor... and soon. In an instant he had an idea, "I know of at least one person in this building with an AB- blood type." and with that he ran to the waiting room to find the one person he needed to save the mudboy's life. When he got there he was out of breath and his leg was killing him. That kid better be worth it, he thought to himself. Holly Short sat in one of the plastic waiting chairs looking distressed, but trying to appear strong. She looked over and saw the doctor trying to catch his breath and stood up immediately, desperation clearly displayed on her face, "Is he alright?"

Argon looked her in the eye, "He will be... If you do something for him. He needs a blood transfusion."

"So... what are you saying?"

"Captain Short, we don't have enough blood for a transfusion, so we need you to be the donor. If you're willing to do this then he'll survive. Its room 316. If you're going to do this then you need to hurry. There's not much time."

Holly's eyes were wide as she ran down the hall as fast as she was able to the emergency room. Argon watched her go and wondered why she would go to so much trouble for a human. Realization struck him then and he began to think about how he had gone to so much trouble for this human.

Later that day Argon was completing his checks in the psychiatric wing. When he got to room 238 he couldn't help but look through the window at the human boy asleep on the bed and the elf captain asleep in the chair next to him. There was no blood, no panic, no trace of anything suggesting that the child had almost died this afternoon. In fact, it felt like he had never even left. Argon smiled in spite of himself. The boy has a way of growing on a person, he though as he walked down the hall to finish his checks.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Finally got this finished! Had a ****_serious _****writers block when i was trying to write this chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

_**Chapter 3:**_

Artemis woke up with a start. He took a few deep breathes to shake away the nightmares. Gathering himself once more he took a look at the clock, 2:58 PM. How had it gotten so late? He remembered going to sleep as if it were only a few hours ago, but he had been sleeping for almost twelve hours now. When had this started? Artemis took a couple minutes to review his memories to try to figure out the answer. He had been home for a few days now, and every night he's had trouble sleeping, finally getting to bed around three or four in the morning, always waking up in the late afternoon. His parents hadn't said anything about it and neither had Butler. In fact, they had been very understand the last few days, but that's common in people that almost lose a loved one. He shook his head, his thoughts... were drifting. Am I sick? He wondered. Artemis's thought never drifted; he has never lost focus, apart from when he had the Atlantis Complex of course. What was going on with him? He had been feeling strange since he nearly died. He quickly got out of bed and dressed himself, heading downstairs to find Butler. He heard his brother in the living room with his mother, and his father in the study. Artemis stopped. He was at the top of the stairs, how was he hearing what was happening on the other side of the manor? For the first time in his life, Artemis Fowl the second was confused. He found Butler in the kitchen, already making preparations for dinner. He sat down on one of the stools positions around the island at the center of the kitchen where the bodyguard was working. Butler said jokingly, "Its good to see you're finally awake."

Artemis rolled his eyes, "If you're done joking, I have a question to ask."

"Sure, Artemis, What is it?"

"Have you noticed anything strange about me lately?"

"Strange? How?"

"Well, i've been feeling odd since the incident and i've not been sleeping well, but that is obvious. I believe I may be ill."

Butler took a look at his charge, examining him for anything that may be wrong, "You do look more pale than usual. Maybe you're sick. Hard to tell." the bodyguard replied as he went to get some herbs from the cabinet. Artemis went to exit the room when he suddenly felt dizzy, "What's that strange smell? An herb?"

Butler looked at him, slightly puzzled, "Yes. Its just a little garlic."

Artemis shook his head, attempting to clear the dizziness and nausea, but failing. His vision blurred and he started to sway on his feet. Artemis put his hand on his forehead, he was ice-cold, and managed to say, "I don't feel very well..." before he passed out.

Butler dropped what he was doing and caught the child as he fainted. He checked the boys pulse, everything was normal. He picked up the boy and carried him to his room, noting how cold the child was in his arms.

Artemis coughed and immediately became wide awake. His family was standing around his bed looking at him with worried expressions on their faces. Even his brothers looked concerned. Angeline sat down on the bed and held he son's hand in hers. She was so warm. Artemis tried to think of why they'd all be here. Was something wrong? He coughed again and asked, "What happened?"

Hearing his voice he was surprised. When he spoke, his voice was only a whisper. His mother spoke to him in a soothing tone, calmly and kindly, "You fainted, sweetheart. Are you feeling alright?"

She swept his hair away from his forehead and pressed to back of her hand to his skin, checking for a temperature. He looked at her sadly, trying to focus, "Actually... I've felt... a little odd lately..."

She gently pushed him back down into bed and said, "Get some rest, sweety."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: More AF. Finally updateing! yep. Here's where we find out what's going on. Next chapter will be about Holly and grief over what's happened. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4:**_

When Artemis woke up again the sun had just gone down. His head felt much more clear now. He sat up in bed and closed his eyes. There was a noise coming from a different room. When he concentrated on it he could make out individual voices having a conversation. These voices seemed to be talking about him.

"So what's wrong with him? Will he get better?" This was Butler.

"I'm not sure. The blood sample I took from him revealed an alteration in his genetic code." Foaly.

"What does that mean, Foaly? What the d'arvit is going on?" Holly piped in.

Foaly spoke again, this time there was a strange nervousness underlying his voice, "I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like this before. I'm pretty sure we won't like the answer when we find it though."

A new voice entered the conversation, it was his mother, "Is he... Has the Atlantis Complex come back?"

There was a pause. In the pause Artemis got out of bed and started to make his way to the living room to see exactly what they weren't talking about.

Foaly gave his reply, sounding just as confident as usual, "No. its nothing like that. Atlantis Complex is old news. This is different."

Angeline again, "He'd said he'd been feeling odd since he'd... but that couldn't be the reason, right?"

Holly now, "Could it have been from being shot?"

Foaly thought for a moment then said, "Possibly. Judging by the rate his DNA is mutating then the time of infection would be somewhere around there. It could have been from the bullet or maybe..."

"Maybe what, Foaly?" Holly's temper crept into her words.

"Its probably nothing." Foaly went on as if Holly hadn't said a thing.

"What's probably nothing?" Holly was becoming increasingly impatient.

Foaly sighed, "There was something like this in the old archives. A story from the times when humans and fairies lived in peace on the surface."

Butler spoke up, "Its the only lead we have, so lets hear it."

The centaur cleared his throat and began recounting the tale, "Well, a long time ago in history humans and fairies lived together on the surface. Fae had human friends and vice versa, but nobody had ever tried to have a romantic relationship outside their species. Back then there was no law against it, but still it never crossed anybody's mind. That was, until the Elf king fell in love with a human girl. The two of them got married and soon enough others took to the idea as well. Well, the humans and their Fae partners had children and everything seemed normal at the beginning. The human/fairy hybrids took more toward their human parent but had pointed ears like a Fae. Their canine teeth were unusually long and pointy, but nobody thought anything of it. Well, these children grew older and the people could see that they were much different than any of them. The childrens' magic was limited, but they could you it in different ways. When these children hit adulthood their aging process slowed to a near halt... and they had an amazing lust for blood. The used their strange canine teeth to puncture holes in the skin and drink the blood that flowed out of the holes they made. Many killed their own parents. It was then that the Elf king put a ban on human and fairy relationships and divorced his own human wife. When their daughter attempted to drink her mother's blood the Elf king tried to save her from death but giving her some of his own blood. Soon she began to turn into the very same monster their child had been born as. He though it was from the bite, but after many more instances of fairy/human blood transfusion they realized that wasn't the case. Unfortunately the mutation only effected humans."

Foaly paused for a long time to allow what he had said to sink in. Artemis stopped to think about this down the hall from the room. _So does this mean I'm a...?_ His heart picked up with this thought. He looked in the mirror hanging on the wall and gasped in shock. What he saw made his blood run cold. The person staring back at him was still him, but different. His ears were pointed, not so much as holly's but enough to be obvious. His eyes had grown brighter and taken on a purplish hue, and his teeth... Two fangs protruded from his gums, long and sharp.

Foaly continued, "I believe this is what's happening to Artemis. I think he may be turning into..."

Artemis was standing in the entry way to the living room. Everybody's eyes went wide when they saw him, saw how he'd changed. He had cut Foaly off in mid-sentence, finishing the thought. The words he spoke sent a chill down his spine, "... a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another short chapter... I had originally planned for it to be longer but i took so long to start writing it i had forgotten what i wanted to write. Sorry guys... And recently i've started another Artemis Fowl story. I tend to update it faster than my other ones... So, if you'd like, it the mean time you could read it until i update again. s/8938905/1/Artemis-in-Wonderland**

_**Chapter 5:**_

Morning came and Fowl Manor was quiet. A strange craft was parked out on the lawn with its passengers seated around the living room of the mansion. Along with these passengers the family that lived there were gathered as well, even their Eldest son, who was finding it difficult to remain awake as he sat in the far corner of the room, away from the light. A centaur stood at the head of the room, explaining as he had the night before, but this time with every detail. The father stared at the beast, still unable to believe it was actually there. The two younger children, on the other hand, paid no heed to the strange creatures in their living room, as they were not yet old enough to realize that these beings should not exist. An elf sat in the window sill, lost in her own thoughts. Her chin length auburn hair fell in her face and she pushed it aside again. She sighed aloud. Holly didn't hear what Foaly was saying nor, at the moment, did she care. Guilt was eating her. This was her fault. Artemis was a blood-sucking parasite now all because of her. In his corner Artemis scrunched up his nose. _Blood-sucking parasite?_ Strange, definitely, but he wouldn't go as far as 'parasite'. He continued to listen to Holly think to herself, unable to control the on rush of thoughts from everybody in the room. The elf captain blamed herself for his condition. It was because of her blood that this happened. He saw a glimmer run down her cheek. _This is all my fault... I can't do anything right... _she thought. Artemis frowned. He got up and walked over to her. She didn't notice him as he sat on the window sill with her, wincing at the sunlight coming through the glass. He put his hand on hers and she finally looked up at him. As he'd thought, she was crying. Artemis spoke calmly and careingly, which was rather unusual for him, "Don't beat yourself up over this, Holly. There's no way you could have known. Its not your fault."

Her voice was horse from crying, "It is my fault, Artemis. I did this. I gave you my blood and it turned you into... this."

"You were just trying to help. You saved my life, Holly."

"Or ruined it... When ever I try to do something good somebody ends up getting hurt! First Commander Root, now you!"

"Holly, Julius's death isn't your fault, and neither is my condition. These are things you didn't know, things you had no control over."

"But I should have known. I'm just so useless!"

"You're not useless. I care about you, Holly. It hurts to see you this way."

She turned her head to look away from him, not accepting what he told her. It was her fault. Artemis went back to the dark corner he'd been sitting in, wondering what had made him get so emotional. Was it his feelings for Holly? He sighed. She could be so stubborn sometimes... He glanced at the other people in the room, humans and fairies. Nobody else had noticed Holly. Nobody had seen him try to console her. They all just continued to listen to Foaly's explanations. He watched them. Humans. Fairies. They both had something in common. But him, he was strange and different. He didn't belong with either of them.


End file.
